


loving renjun, loving jeno

by hasegawacal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasegawacal/pseuds/hasegawacal
Summary: "Apakah kau sebenarnya membenciku?"Renjun tidak menatap langsung Jeno yang berdiri menempel di sampingnya saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang datar.Kaitan tangan kanan Jeno yang sedari tadi setia merangkul pinggul Renjun melemas."Lupakan," lanjut Renjun mengetahui Jeno yang hanya terdiam.📚 also cross-posted in Wattpad!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	loving renjun, loving jeno

“Apakah kau sebenarnya membenciku?”

  


Renjun tidak menatap langsung Jeno yang berdiri menempel di sampingnya saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang datar. Akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut, Jeno langsung menoleh ke arah Renjun yang masih menatap lurus ke arah depan dengan senyum tipis. Senyum tipis yang menjadi ekspresi _default_ Renjun malam ini.

  


Kaitan tangan kanan Jeno yang sedari tadi setia merangkul pinggul Renjun turut melemas.

  


Keduanya kini sedang berada di tengah pesta tahunan perusahaan milik keluarga Jeno. Perusahaan tempat Jeno kini bekerja sebagai COO ( _Chief Operating Officer_ ).

  


Renjun turut menghadiri pesta sebagai pasangan dari anak sulung keluarga Lee. Melelahkan, menurutnya, mengingat ia harus terus berinteraksi dengan sebagian besar orang yang tak ia kenal. Ia hanya familiar dengan keluarga Jeno, itupun hanya akrab dengan orangtua dan adiknya Jeno.

  


“Lupakan,” lanjut Renjun mengetahui Jeno yang hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya Renjun jadi sedikit menyesal menanyakannya. Jeno merapatkan bibirnya sedikit gugup, masih sedikit terkejut akibat pertanyaan Renjun barusan.

  


Tangan kanan Jeno kini sempurna turun, tidak lagi merangkul pinggul Renjun.

  


Mereka baru saja menikah sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Produk dari apa yang biasa disebut perjodohan. Produk dari ambisi keluarga Lee yang ingin mempererat hubungan kerjasama dengan Huang Group, salah satu korporasi terbesar se-Asia Timur yang membawahi puluhan anak perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

  


Tentu saja pihak keluarga Huang lebih dari setuju dengan perjodohan sang anak bungsu, mengingat yang akan menjadi pasangannya adalah pewaris utama perusahaan properti milik keluarga Lee, salah satu perusahaan properti teratas di Korea Selatan.

  


Sebenarnya Jeno membencinya. Jeno membenci pernikahan ini. Tetapi tidak terhadap Renjun. Jeno tidak membenci Renjun dan ia pikir ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Renjun. Ia juga sadar Renjun juga berada di sisi yang sama dengannya, korban dari perjodohan ini.

  


Sesungguhnya ia juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Renjun.

  


“Sebagai seorang anak bungsu, tak ada banyak hal yang bisa aku berikan untuk keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku hanya akan merasa semakin tidak berguna untuk keluargaku apabila menolaknya,” adalah jawaban Renjun di suatu sesi makan malam berdua dengan Jeno kala Jeno bertanya alasan Renjun bersedia dengan perjodohan keduanya. Jeno tidak bertanya apapun lagi setelah itu pada malam itu. Saat itu keduanya baru saja menikah dan enam bulan kemudian pun hubungan keduanya masih sama, masih dirintangi tembok penghalang yang didirikan dari belas kasihan dan ketakutan untuk saling menyakiti.

  


Keduanya hanya tidak ingin menyakiti sisi satunya lebih jauh lagi.

  


Tentunya pertanyaan Renjun malam ini menjadi konfrontasi yang tidak biasa, menyerang Jeno tanpa persiapan. Jeno tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut selama sisa waktu pesta. Ketidaknyamanannya sedikit terlihat dan akhirnya terdeteksi oleh Renjun. Renjun semakin menyesal telah menanyakannya.

  


Renjun sedikit menurunkan egonya dengan mengelus ringan punggung Jeno. Jeno membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

  


_It’s always like this_. Hubungan keduanya selalu melelahkan, terutama secara emosional. Tidak ada kesempatan agar kenyamanan bisa terbentuk antara keduanya.

  


Hal yang lebih membuat frustasi adalah keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperbaikinya. Yang mereka percaya, mereka sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh agar tidak berakhir menyakiti pihak satunya.

  


Bentuk hubungan seperti itu menjadi terseret begitu lama sehingga keduanya berakhir memaklumi jarak yang terbentuk antar keduanya. Terlalu memaklumi, bahkan.

  


_At least it’s better than an actual abusive or destructive relationship_ , pikir mereka.

  


Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi, setidaknya pesta malam itu berlangsung tanpa masalah berarti. Renjun sampai menghela napas lega sedikit terlalu berlebihan, sampai terdengar jelas oleh Jeno, saat keduanya telah masuk ke dalam mobil bersiap untuk pulang.

  


Jeno pikir Renjun wajar sampai seperti itu, ia pun tahu seberapa lelahnya harus memasang topeng di depan banyak orang. Topeng yang menampilkan pernikahan ideal di mana kedua pasangan saling mencintai dengan tulus.

  


Sepanjang perjalanan Jeno fokus menyetir dan Renjun sibuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Ketidakacuhan dan keheningan adalah kenyamanan versi mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for arranged marriage trope and I love noren so here you go! work pertama di sini so please be kind :> cerita ini tidak plot-driven sama sekali, basically just a journey of noren falling in love and being gay so please don't expect too much hehe and I'm actually very busy with uni so I don't even know why am I posting this fic lmao bare with me y'all
> 
> [wattpad link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/254335578)


End file.
